1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to food products, and, in particular, to coating food before cooking, serving, or storing the food product. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for coating food with flour, corn meal, seasoning, or the like prior to cooking the food product.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common practice to place food to be coated with a material such as flour or the like in an paper bag and shake the bag until it is assumed proper coating of the food with flour has occurred. The food may be wet, and the moisture from the food may weaken the bag and cause the bag to rupture.
If the bag does not rupture, the food is removed by reaching into the paper bag and removing the coated food therefrom. If sufficient coating of the food with flour has not been achieved, the food must be placed in the bag and shaken again. The food may be dipped in a liquid such as oil or raw eggs prior to being placed in the paper bag to increase the amount of coating retained by the food. Such liquids often weaken the paper bag and may cause the bag to rupture and spill the contents therefrom.
Common coatings for food include flour, corn meal, seasoning such as salt, pepper, and the like, and combinations thereof. Such coatings and mixtures of coatings are hereinafter referred to as "batter". Exemplary of food which may be coated with batter in accordance with the present invention include poultry such as chicken, quail, duck and the like, red meat such as beef, pork, lamb, and the like, and seafood such as fish, shrimp, oysters, and the like.